prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-77.85.124.206-20140831142904/@comment-181.136.218.72-20140902062638
I agree it's possible In 1. I think she talked about both, Paige maybe realized she became what she hated when she bullied emily then apologise and went for a change of attitude also Mona in her house make a similar question asked if they have focused on something so much that you turn in someone you aren't and apologise maybe she wanted to finally move on but her way to do it was taking Ali down In 2. I also saw that but at the end when you see A loving christmas i also though of Emily (sorry i just suspect everyone) In 3. I dont know how strong Mona was but in height and strength i dont think she would give her such a figth you said it in 5.but i think in mona more as a nerd, emily remark that Paige gives bear hugs but who knows actually if was paige that would be very shocking for Mona that the one who talked about don't become in what you hate moving on stop the war with Alison turned out to be A mocking her intelect In 4. It's an extra but he counts the one who closed the door, and no remember Paige rejected her just stayed when Melissa crossed the door but after that Mona creeped out Paige and tried to recruit her again and in this moment is when Paige asked about becoming what you hate and also told her she shouldnt be too social (or even happy) this one would be actually a motive for Paige to kill Mona Mona was watching her and doesnt let her enjoy herself In 5. I dont know how strong Alison is but after been by her own she may have learned some things about surviving but also dont think that was her maybe CeCe and we saw her kill that snake like crazy In the episode that she said i dont rat on people she was talking about the coach o so i think because Paige though that Emily was the one that told the coach about how she made fun of Emily because she was gay but it was Spencer it was like "if you have a problem with what i said tell me in my face and don't pretend it doesnt bother you and then go to the coach and rat on me i do resolve my own things and i do it straightforward" anyway if you remember the writers have been joking around about previous Paige's statements like the unicorns rainbow choppers an rat on people remember the shirt and then how she told Emily about Mona's army and then the rat in the locker that was the simbol that she rat on them her panic reaction i really don't know what was that about some other trauma with rats maybe? And a reason to be there i dont know maybe future plans? personally i like the development she had in some areas and for now i think she serves as an example of an alternative route i mean many characters in pll have similarities situations enviroments traits of personality but at some point they make the desicion that take them to a completely different path